A crazed up Fairy Tale
by Cat5617804
Summary: This my first fic here. The begining is crappy. but you get the anime in a few chapers.It's a crossover with most if not all of my fav. anime shows like, YYH,IY,YGO,Sorcerer Hunters,Senkaiden Houshin Engi, and More.
1. The Legendary Magic Knights Battle

**My Family and Friends in a Fairy Tale**

The Legendary Magic Knights Battle

Once upon a time, in a land far away, where no human has ever gone to, except for some. There lived five special knights that protects the Kingdom. The place was Rayearth. The knightsare different creatures. One was a hunter named Tom, who was known for his great aim in hunting, excecally with bows and arrows. A sprite named Tammie, is really gentle but don't let those looks fool you, she is really fisty when it comes to battle. Theres an elf named Michael,who looks weak, but watch out! When he fights, he really kicks butt. Cassandra, who is a fairy. Can fly faster than the speed of light, if she wants to, and can play beautifully on her flute and can hynotized anyone who stands in her way. The last one is Shawn, he is a very special wizard. Like most wizards, do spells with their fingers or wands, he "draws" his spells in a Japanese scroll. But there is one thing they didn't know, is that they all are related. And that Tom and Tammie are Married.

One day, tom was going to do his usual hunting at six in the morning, a mesenger came to tell him that the princess needed him. So he ran as fast as he could to the palace. Later, another mesenger told Tammie the same thing. She used the plants of nature to carry her to the palace. Shawn, Cassandra, and Michael got a message that they needed to help protecting the princess and let Tom and Tammie do the rest. Michael, being stuborn as he is, didn't listen and helped Tammie and Tom fight. Shawn and Cassandra tried to stop him, but it was too late. He was already in the battlefield. Cassandra didn't know what to do, but Shawn does. He grabbed her wrist and ran as fast as he could. Cassandra, who didn't run fast enough, had to fly to catch up. Shawn was using his scrolls, while Cassandra was flying one soilder after another with her punches and kicks. Michael was using his dagger with a soilder, while another soilder was right behind him. Michael didn't know he was there, raised his knife. When Cassandra saw this, she used her speed to reached him she used her flute to tell him to help fight off the other soilders. And he did. While in the middle of the fight, Cassandra saw a young alicorn. She ran to help the poor creature. What she saw was not a happy sight. One of the alicorn's wings was broken in half. She could clearly see some of the bone. She picked up the alicorn carefully, and flew to the princess, while Shawn and Michael helped Tom and Tammie. When the fighting was over, Cassandra was tending the alicorn's wing. Tom was shouting at Michael for going in battle like that. You could tell that he was worried. The princess told Tom that Michael was too excited, so he joined. "I think we should clean up before they come back". said Shawn. The others looked at each other, and noticed all the blood and gore. The others agreed, except Cassandra, who didn't trust them because she was a fairy. The princess told her that it would be ok if she went with her. Cassandra said yes. And flew off with the princess.


	2. Homesick

**A Crazed up Fairy Tale**

Homesick

Once changed, Shawn, Michael, and Tom (with towels around their waists) went to see where they are going to get clean out of. When they asked one of the servents, they said they only have a Japanese spring. One side for the men, and the other side for the women.Theyshowed them where it is. They thanked them and went in. When Tammie was in on the other side, theyhad a little chat.

Cassandra was feeling lonely, watching them, but she wants to go in with them, but she was still afraid. She remembered her nana say not to go in anywhere without your clothes in front of strangers. She looked at how the princess was feeling, and she was happy to have the fairy with her. But the princess knows that the fay is sad and nervous. The princess asked what was wrong. Cassandra said that she missed her parents, her people, but most of all, she missed her boyfriend, Adam. She told the princess that he was very kind, gentle, sweet, and caring. The princess wished she had a boyfriend, which she doesn't. Cassandra told her that she will find her prince, someday. The princess thanked her, and asked her if she wanted to go in the spring with Tammie. Cassandra was still nervous, decided to give it a try. So they went out, and went to the springs. The fairy flew to get her bathing suit, because she feels uncomfortable undressed around other people. When she got her bathing suit on, she flew out the door, with the princessin tow, to the springs. When they got there, Cassandra noticed that the others had bothing suits on too. Cassandranasked why they have bathing suits on. They all answered the same thing, they felt uncomfortable in front of people undessed. Then the fairy girl used her powers to remove the wall seperating from the boys side and the girls. They all gasped and went under the water to their chins, Cassandra just giggled, flew up and did a cannon ball and got everyone wet. The others didn't like that, while busy laughing, Shawn quietly sneak out behind the fairy and dunked her head in the water. Two minutes later, Shawn let go and they all were luaghing, excpecially the princess. Tammie asked the princess to come in. The princess told them all to watch out, because she is going to jump in. Once Cassandra caught her breathe, she hovered over the water, she didn't hear what the princess was going to do, everybody told her to move out of the way, but, too late. The princess landed right on top of her. When the princess and Cassandra got up for air, the princess apologized for that, when Cassandra splashedthe princess. Then everybody splashed one another. Everybody, expecially Cassandra, was soaked, including the princess. Cassandra was too wet to fly, so she walked to her room. Everybody also walked to their rooms (Shawn, Michael, and Tom in one room, and Tammie and Cassandra in another room) to get ready for battle the next day.


	3. Clow Cards

**ACrazed upFairy Tale**

Forgot to put at the begining that the first five Charactors are mine, but not the others in the nextcouple chapeters T-T

Clow Cards

That night, Tom woke up very suddenly, because he scenced something was worng. He checkedthe room Cassandra and Tammie was sharing quietly, and found out that Cassandra's bed was empty.

He looked every room, including the kitchen and the stables where the alicorn was. Finaly, he found her in the library. She was looking at some kind of book. He couldn't make out what the books title was.

When he got closer, he saw that it wasn't a regular book, it has some kind of cards in it. He watched as Cassandra seperated the cards one-by-one into six different piles. There were weird pictures on them.

One pile has a little girl with a bow and arrow pointed down to her toes. It says "Arrow" on the bottem. After that was an animal that says "Dash". Next was the "Shot" and "Voice". He didn't stay long, until he saw her coming towards him.

Tom asked, "What kind of cards are they?" Cassandra simply told him that they were Clow cards. He was about to ask what are they, when the castle shook. Cassanda flew towards her shared room with Tammie. When she found her awake, she gave her the magic cards.

Tammie asked what they are, but Cassandra wasn't there. She putthe cardsin her pouch, and got ready for the battle. Cassandra did the same thing to Michael and Shawn, because she wanted to see if the alicorn was alright.

He was alright. She met up with the others at the front gate. Michael, Shawn, Tammie and Tom asked what does the cards do at the same time. She said that they would simply help them during battle. Tom asked what was the sixth pile for, and Cassandra told him that they are for all five of them.

When they saw the enemy soilders, Tammie got out the "Snow" card, Tom got out the "Arrow" card, Michael got out the "Power" card, Shawn got out the "Maze" card, and finally, Cassandra got out the "Illusion" card.

Cassandra told them how to activate them. Shawn went and activate the "Maze" card, and saw right in front of him, a giant maze. Cassandra told them that it would take a long time for them to find the exit.


	4. Impatiant

**A Crazed Up Fairy Tale**

Impatiant

The next chapter will have the anime, so read this one. It may not have the Anime, but it is funny.

A week has pasted, and Cassandra, Michael, Shawn, Tammie, and Tom were waiting for the enemy. Michael was begining to get impatiant. He asked Shawn to deactivate the "Maze" card. But Shawn doesn't know how.

"I could entertain you," suggested Cassandra. Michael asked how. He didn't see the strange look in her eye. His answer was the sweet melody on Cassandra's flute. When she was finished, she saw that everyone was in her spell.

She told Shawn, Tammie, and Tom to wake up from her spell. And they did. They told her to warn them to get out of hearing range from that. She said sorry to them. They noticed that Michael was still under the spell.

She walked towards him, and ordered him to sleep until the spell wears off. He collapsed on top of Cassandra. She asked for help, but Tom and Shawn was too buisy laughing at her. She was about to cry, when she felt that Michael was getting lighter.

When she looked up, she saw that Tammie was using the vines from somewhere and lifted Michael. She also made a hammock out of the vines and gently lowered Michael inside the hammock of vines.

Cassandra thanked Tammie for the help. Tammie said it was nothing, it was the law of the sprites that they should help others that are in need of help. When Tom and Shawn was done with their laughing fit, they sat and fiddle around with whatever they do.

Another week passed, when everybody noticed that the maze was starting to fade in and out. Shawn asked why was the "Maze" fading on and off like that. Cassandra told him that the enemy got out on the other side.

Then it turned back into a card andfloated towards Shawn. He took it (that was floating in thin air) and put it in his pouch. Then Cassandra took out the "Illusion" card and told it to show what the soilders fear the most, and it went to do what it was ordered to do.


	5. Unexpected Strangers

**A Crazed upFairy Tale**

Heres one of the anime charactors. Too bad I don't own him.T-T

Unexpected Strangers

The next week, it was all peaceful and quiet. It was starting to get on Michaels nerves. He wantedto have a battle with someone. He was about to challange someone, when he heared something or someone.Actually, it was several someones. He told everyone that someone was coming. They all ran to a balcany that faces the front.

There was a teenage boy with black hair, in emerald green armor, shouting at another teenage boy with black or dark brown hair, in light blue armor. Behind them, was a teen riding a white dragon in black robes, and another boy with sandy blonde hair in orange robes.

"Do you have any idea what they are yelling about?" asked the sandy blonde haired boy. "No idea. I just woke up to hear yelling and explosions". answered the boy on the dragon. This continued on until, the boys who are arguing, ran into a wall.

"Who put that there!" yelled the two at the same time. "I did!" yelled Shawn. He held up the "Maze" card and the labyrinth got sucked into the card. Cassandra, earlier told them how to deactivate them. "Well at least someone shut them up!" yelled the boy on the dragon.

Then there was a big rumble grumble. They all looked around, and looked at the boy in blue. "I guess I'm hungry." he said nervously. Tammie would invite them for linch, but doesn't know what they like. Oh well, she would have to ask them later.

The four boys walked into the castle, and was greeted by the princess and the others. The four boys introduced themselves. The boy in the green armor was named Yusuke, the boy in the light blue armor was named Zach, the one in black was Raymond, and the last one in orange was Mark.

"Was that magic?" asked Yusuke. Shawn answered with a nod. "How do they work?" asked Raymond, who was rubbing his chin in curiosity. "They work like this." said Tammie. And showed them with the "Snow" card.

"Wow!" said Mark, Raymond, and Zach in amazement. "That's nothing compaired to my Spirit Gun." bragged Yusuke. "Oh yeah? Well, how come you can't destroy that mountain back there?" asked Zach. "Because there was a village on the other side. That's why." said Yusuke, who was starting to get angery. "No there wasn't. There was nver a vilage over there." said Mark.

This made Zach very angery. "You idiotic punk!" yelled Zach. He launched to Yusuke, then he draw his sword and was prepaired to strike at him. Yusuke, who knew this would happen, was all ready for Zach.

Cassandra noticed that the tip of his pointer finger was glowing. She was about to ask why, when he pointed it at Zach. Then he yelled "Spirit Gun!" Before anyone could stop him, a big ball of light shot out of his finger and went straight to Zach. It hit dead on, and Zach collapsed on the ground.

"Ouch!" said Zach between his teeth. "You need to be more faster, did you skip one of your lessons?" asked Yusuke with a little worried hinted voice. "And what if I did? I don't like to take orders from an old hag(1)!" said Zach, who was sitting with his legs crossed, and was glaring at Yusuke. "Hey! You have to study, so you can be a great Spirit Detective, like me. So I brought the books, just in case." said Yusuke, with a wicked look in his eyes.

TBC

1. Yusuke's famous saying to Genkai

Please give me my first reveiw?


	6. Study and Fight

**My Crazed UpFairy Tale**

As you know, Yusuke isn't mine. But the others are.

* * *

Study and Fight

There sat Zach. In the library. All alone. To some people, he lookedlike he was studying, or reading a book. But, if you look very closely, you will see that he is really, really tense. "Why do I have to study to become a spirit detective? I can beat as much demons as much as Yusuke can!" whined Zach. "Stop your complaining and get to work!" yelled Yusuke. Yusuke was sitting with the others in Raymonds assigned room.

"So, whereare you from?" asked Michael. "I am from Mt. Slifer(1)."answered Raymond . "Where is that?" asked Casandra. "It is right over there." Raymond pointed out to the window. "See that big cloud? That is Mt. Slifer. Well, actually, myvillage is near it." Raymond said.

"I live in a village that is close to Mt. Slifer. Where I live, is right next to Lake Ra(2)." said Mark. "Wow! I would like to visit over there. Where are you and Zach from Yusuke?" asked Cassandra. "The stupid idiot and I are from Earth. Which is in another galaxy." said Yusuke.

"Is it like Rayearth?" asked Shawn. "Not really. It doesn't have floating islands(3) and these strange creatures." explained Yusuke. "Are you saying that we are strange!" yelled everyone but Tom, Shawn, and Mark. "No! No! No! I'mnot saying that you guys are strange. I'mjust saying that we don't have you fairy folks. All there is over there, are humans and animals." said Yusuke, trying to calm everyone down.

"What kinds of animals are there?" asked Tom. "There are lions, tigers, bears(4), and lots of different kinds of birds with unimaginable colors." explained Yusuke. "Wow!" said everyone in amazement

Suddenly, there was a great big "Boom!" coming from outside. Everyone looked out the window. "What was that?" asked Zach, who banged open the door. "We are under attack stupid! You stay and study, or else." yelled Yusuke. "Awww!" whined Zach. "Don't 'awww' me. Go!" ordered Yusuke. Zach slumped back to the library, and sulked. "I don't get why he has to boss me around." sulked Zach. Then Zach got an idea.

Back at the battle, every one was fighting somebody. Mark was hitting soilders with his staff, Raymond with some weird kind of cards, Raymond's dragon eating them up, and Yusauke with his Spirit Shotgun. "There is too many of them!" yelled Shawn, who was about to collapse.

"Need help?"yelled someone from behind the soldiers, who was surrounding them. "I call upon the forces of the day and the night. Force of darkness, unleash your might. Release!(5)" yelled Zach. Then there was a great flash of black.

"What happened!""Why is it soo dark!""Help!" yelled the sodiers. Then, there was a great big ball of light above them. "Thunder!" yelled Shawn. Almost all of them were electrocuted. "Retreat!" yelled the general. And they all left.

"What are you doing here! You were supposed to be studying, not fighting!" screamed Yusuke. "But ifit wasn't for him, we'd be dead." said Michael. "I guess your right. Thanks Bro." said Yusuke, who was patting Zach's head. "Bro?" yelled everyone in shock. "He's your brother! I thought you were friends!" yelled a shocked Casandra.

"I guess you could see the resemblance really closely." said Tammie, who was starring at Zach and Yusuke. "Can we talk about this later? Because Shawn fell asleep." asked Tom. Everyone looked at Shawn, and thought that it was a good idea.

Zach and Yusuke picked up Shawn, and carried him to bed. Then, everyone went to their assigned rooms and went to sleep for the night.

tbc...

1. Slifer the sky dragonfrom Yu-Gi-Oh!

2. Winged Dragon of Ra another one from Yu-Gi-Oh!

3. When Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi went to Rayearth Hikaru saw a floating island.

4. Oh my! Couldn't help myself.

5. Eriols spell for calling out his staff. At lease, I think that was the spell.

Reviews! Please!


	7. Evil Plan

**A Crazed up Fairy Tale**

In this chapter, I introduce you to the villains to the story. Too bad I don't own most of them.

* * *

Evil Plan

Somewhere ina dark part of the world, lived creatures of ultimate evil. There, lived five demons. "So, how are we going to defeat them?" asked the demon in white. "Be patient." said the one in dark purple robes, calmly. The one in white was getting really agitated.

"How can I be patient, when every single one of our troops are being killed, Naraku!" yelled the demon in white. "Because I can, Sesshouaru."Naraku said calmly. "It's only a matter of time beefore we bring out our secret weapon." said a spiky haired demon. "What secret weapon is that?" asked an interested Naraku.

"Meow!" The dark and light haired demons looked at what appeared to be a two tailed foxy cat. "What is this!" asked Sesshoumaru. "This is Kirara, a demon that served the demon slayers." said the spiky haired demon.

"This charming boy is Hiei. A demon also(1). And the one in Magenta, is Kurama and with him is his half brother, Yoko(2) in white." the demon said. "Just get on with it Marik(3)!" yelled Naraku, who just lost his calm.

"Shut up so he can finishwith the intro." said someone in a deep serious feminine voice. Naraku growled and motioned Marik to continue. "Well, that was Chocolate, she has two sides of herself. And you just releashed her bad self." informed Marik.

Suddenly, it became very, very cold. Kirara growled because of the cold, Hiei and Chocolate was getting a little annoyed because of this. Yoko and Kurama stood there in amaze. "Will you turn up the heat, Hiei?" asked Chocolate, in a sweet innocent voice and puppy dog eyes.

Hiei grunted and punched in the air. When he did that, a big gust of fire shot out of his arm. After the fire died down, the people who were resposible, revealed themselves. "I'm Touya." said the one in a light blue ninja outfit. "And I'm Toran of the Panther Demon Tribe(4)." said the woman in blue.

Toran glanced to her right and saw Sesshoumaru. When she saw him, she became furious. "Sesshoumaru, you coward!" she yelled and charged at him. She was about to strike at him, when she was stoped in midair.

"Maybe you could fight each other some other time?" asked an elegant voice. "I'm Marron Glace, and I'm very pleased to meet..." he stopped at mid sentence when he caught sight of Chocolate. "What are you doing here Chocolate?" asked Marron. "Planing my revenge on Zach, for screwing up my life." said Chocolate, who was getting angery.

"What did he do this time?" asked Marron with the look of exhaustion. "Well, he made me late for class, he didn't eat the lunch I made and it was his favorite, he wouldn't help me with my homework, and worst of all, he dumped me in front of the entire school and asked if we could just be friends!"yelled Chocolate in a ragging booming voice.

"Ok. Back to the matter, of why are you all are here." said Sesshoumaru. "Meow!" said Kirara, who was sitting on Yoko's head. "Well, that was unusual." said Kurama, with a smirk. "Don't. Say. A. Thing." said Yoko with a serious look on his face, but with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway, you all are here for what pupose?" asked Marik. "Revenge!" yelled everyone, but Kirara just growled in response. "Then here is the plan." said Naraku with a map. He layed it down on a big piece of stone, big enough to be a big table.

Then, there was a rumble and a flash from outside. "Sorry I'm late, what did I missed?" asked a strange creature with wings, that was hidden in the shadows.

tbc...

* * *

1. I don't know what tribe Hiei's from, so I just put that he is just a demon.

2. I figured that since Yoko and Kurama are the same, I thought out that Yoko and Kurama could be siblings.

3. I ment that this is Yami Marik. He is a good enough bad guy, because he is scary enough.

4. Where Sesshoumaru and Toran never finished their fight 50 or so years ago.


	8. A Meeting of Old Friends

**A Crazed up Fairy Tale**

That last chapter was not very thought out. I forgot to write the evil master mind! TT Oh well. hope you all like this one. For those of you who don't know me, I don't swear alot. So this fic might be very dull.-;

* * *

A meeting of Old Friends

Outside, in a big clearing, Zach and Tom was clashing swords. And it looks like Tom has the upper hand. "Come on Zach, you can do it!" cheered all the teens for Zach. Then, with a twist of his wrist, Tom disarmed Zach, and stood down.

"You need to save your strength before you start to fight, you are also leaving yourself open for an attack, and you are also too slow(1)." informed Tom. "Good try Zach. You seem to be a lot faster from here." said Yusuke, while Zach walked passed him with his head down.

"Yeah. I did good. But, I'll get better and be strong enough to beat you!" yelled Zach who was pointing at Yusuke. "Wait, wait, I think I heard this one before.(2)" Yusuke said sarcastically. "All right, thats it!" yelled Zach and started to charge at Yusuke, again.

Raymond's dragon, and the healed alicorn watch Yusuke and Zach fighting in amusedment. Just as fast as it started, it ended with with Zach's face in the dirt. "See, your getting a little bit faster. Wait till I tell Koenma and Botan about this." said Yusuke in wonderment.

"First, I finished with the studying, and now I have to work with my battle skills and get my butt kicked for the millionth time in a week, why was I ever born in this world!" whined Zach. "Does he always whine when he doesn't get his way?" asked Shawn who whispered to Yusuke.

"All his life he has been doing that. But, when we were younger, it was a lot worse." said Yusuke. "How?" Cassandra asked curiously. "He cried and whined at the same time, and if that doesn't work, he adds the puppy dog look, that I took a picture to remind of how pathetic he looked back then." said Yusuke, who took out a piece of paper and showed it to everyone.

"Aww! That's just soo cute!" squealed Cassandra. "It may be cute, but it was my worst nightmare." said Yusuke flatly. "How so?" asked Mark. "If that didn't work, he will threaten you with the lip!"screamed Yusuke. "Hopefully he grew out of it." said Raymond.

"Thank god he did, otherwise I would have killed him." said Yusuke. "Are all of you done talking about me?" Zach asked flatly, and a little embarrassed. "Yeah, we are." Yusuke said.

They then walked to the castle, when suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes. "Meow!" said the bush. "Can a bush go 'meow' here?" asked Yusuke. "No. But they can sing." said Cassandra. "Sing!" yelled Yusuke and Zach in shock. "I'm kidding!" said Cassandra, waving her hands back and forth.

Relieved, everyone creeped up to the bush. Then, an animal jumped out, and landed on Yusuke's face. He screamed and ran all around. While on the ground, rolling back and forth, was Zach. After a little while, Yusuke calmed down, andasked someone to get the animal off of his face. After Shawn took it off of Yusuke's face, everyone took a better look at what was once pasted on Yusuke's face.

"Aww! How cute!" squealed Cassandra, who grabbed it from Shawn's hands. "Oh brother!" everyone breathed out and rolled their eyes. When Raymond's dragon saw this, it growled at it, and the animal growled back. "What do you think it is?" asked Cassandra who was facing Raymond. He shrugged. "Maybe its some sort of cat?" Shawn said with a curious look.

Then, there was another rustle. And out popped a woman with red hair. "Darling!" squealed the woman and landed on Zach. "Chocolate?" yelled a shocked Zach. He ran around the place and hid behind Raymond.

"Why do you run away from me, darling?" asked a teary eyed Chocolate. "I thought you were still angry with me!" yelled Zach who was shaking in fear. "Are you done using me as a sheild?" asked Raymond, who was getting annoyed. "Yes. For now." said Zach, who walked awayfrom Raymond, slowly.

After he removed himself from Raymond, Chocolate glomped onto him. "I'm never going to let you go." Chocolate said while hugging him a little tighter. "Can't. Breathe. Need. Air." Zach chocked out. Once she loosen her grip, he ran like hell(3) towards Raymond's dragon to hide.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat." teased Michael. That got Zach really, Really, REALLY mad. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Yusuke warned. "Why, what is he going to do?" asked Michael. "You'll see." said Yusuke who hid behind a bush.

When Michael turned back to Zach, he suddenly wished that he didn't say those words. What he saw was fire in Zachs eyes, and if you look very closely, you might see a little steam coming from Zach's ears. Now terrified, Michael hid behind Raymond.

'Why do I even bother?' thought Raymond, who was begining to panic. Finally, Zach charged like a maniac towards Raymond and Michael. He held his fist, ready to punch Raymond, but he ducked and hit Michael, just what he intended to do.

Once that was done, Zach was back to his normal self, or the self everyone knew when they met. While that happened, more people popped out of the bushes and trees. One was a short, black haired boy, that said he isn't a little boy, but a teenager named Hiei.

Yusuke greeted him with great joy. Another were two people named Touya and Toran, which Raymond patted Touya's back while his dragon purred at Toran. Two other people popped out. One was a red head named Kurama which Tom patted his head. The other in fox ears named Yoko shook hands with Michael, who was nursing his jaw.

Two other people came from different places. One came from a tree, the other from the air with a flash of lightning. The one from the tree was named Marron, who waved at Mark. And he waved back. And the last one, who came from the sky, was named Raishishi(4), who has wings of a bat, and what looks like claws on his feet and hands.

"Hey! Long time no see!" yelled Raishinshi, towards Shawn. "Yes, a really long time!" Shawn yelled back. Little did they know, the newly acquantied friends were planning something.

tbc

* * *

1. I don't know how to sword fight, but it seems like a really good to put down. 

2. I got this line from 'Fruits Basket'. The 3rd episode of it.

3. I don't like to swear, but the stupid system won't let me put a star for the 'e', so I have to type the whole thing.

4. Raishnshi is from 'Soul Hunters' or the other name, but I don't know what it is.


	9. Character Stats

**A Crazed up Fairy Tale**

I forgot to put in the stats of my characters, but I want to put in the other new characters.

* * *

**Tom- **A human hunter that has a little power, but doesn't know, until he used the cards that Cassandra gave him.Tom has long dark brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, blue eyes, 6'4", 38 years old, he has a father personality, so he worries most of the time. 

**Tammie- **A Sprite thatlives in the woods somewhere, but I don't know where to put her, but I'll think of something.Has the power of all plants. Long curly blonde hair that goes to her shoulder blades, blue-green eyes, 5'8", 37 years old, has a great personality, but has a stricked side only when there is a time for.

**Cassandra- **A fairy who lives in the woods somewhere. She has the power to hypnotize people with her flute. She has long dark brown hair that goes to the middle of her back, brown eyes, 5'1, 18 years old, has a friendly personality that tries to make everyone laugh, and loves most animals.

**Michael- **An elf that lives in an unknown village near a lake ( I just thought this up). Powers unkown because I don't know what an elfs power is besides Immortality. Short dark sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'9", 15 years old, has a stuborn personality and act like an annoying little brother to some.

**Shawn- **A wizard that casts spells on scrolls( like in Li in Cardcaptor Sakura amd Rai in Sailor Moon), short black hair, black eyes, 6', 21 years old, he is mostly protective on his friends, and has a big brother feeling( like when big brothers feel protective towards little sisters).

**Raymond**- Dragonlord of the Mountain of Slifer. Powers-Yu-gi-oh! cards and Dragons.(Duh!) Short dark brown hair with little curls, Brown eyes, 6', 18 years old, has a great personality, and picks on Cassandra, most of the time. But he only like her as a friend.

**Mark- **An Elementalist who has mastered all elements except thunder, lives in a village near Lake Ra, short sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'8", 18 years old, is quiet most of the time, but says something worth saying.

**Zach- **A spirit detective from the planet Earth. Power of darkness or spirit energy. He has short dark brown hair, brown eyes, 5'9", 18 years old, almost the same attitude as Yusuke but a little bit child like.

* * *

In case nobody knows who these people are. 

**Yusuke-** A spirit detective from the planet Earth. Power of light or sprit energy. He has short black hair, dark brown eyes, 5'9", 19 years old (because I want him to be older than most of them), he seem to act like a smartalic, but he also has a slite soft spot on his little brother, just slitely.

**Hiei- **A fire demon who lives in the Makai. Power of darkness and fire. He has short/long black hair, red eyes and a purple eye in the middle of his forehead, 5',Unkown of age (probably 500 or so), a very quiet and mysterious (or more like stuck up) attitude, he doesn't say much.

**Kurama- **A half demon, who lives either the Maki or Ninjinki(1). Power of plants and nature. He has long red hair, green eyes, 5'8", 18 years old, a calm and quiet kinda guy but can be deadly most of the time.

**Yoko- **A fox demon who lives in the Makai. Have the power to control plants. He has long white/silver hair, yellow slitted eyes, 7', over 500 years old, he has almost the same personality as Kurama but is even more deadly than him.

**Kirara- **A two tailed Cat demon, that transforms into a bigger cat. 'Nuff said.

**Marron- **A human that is a very power elementalist. Have the power to control the wind. He has long black hair, black or purple eyes, 25 years old (2), he has a very calm air about him and loved by the girls, but he prefers the boys to love him, cause he is **gay**!

**Chocolate- **A human that has a very dangerous personality. She has a split personality, no powers, but she knows how to use a stong piece of wire as a weapon. She has birght red hair, blue or violet eyes, 17 years old, She use to have a huge crush on a guy named Carrot, but that relationship didn't go so well, so she found someone else to crush (wink wink).

**Raishinshi- **I can't seem to get any data on this guy, but he is a charactor in Soul Hunters, or something or other Houshin.

**

* * *

**

1. Couldn't get a good picture of him.

2. They say that he is 14 or something, but to me, he looks like he is in his 20s.


End file.
